Death by agent
by daniellecool007
Summary: Imagine a world of vampires and lycans where the supernatural is kept in control by a type of police that is more powerful than either vampire lycan or hybrid alike but where one is able to defeat in ways one particular agent. RandR please.


She was perched upon the rooftop of a nearby building. She was as most would call a Vampire. She was not however like any vampire of legend. She was a hunter of the scum known as Lycan or to most people in the common word a werewolf.

Although she was a hunter, she was also hunted. Agents known as LOD would hunt down and kill all those that either threatened or did not belong to the human society. One agent was more eager than most. Danielle often saw this particular agent but up to now had kept well out of harms way of her.

Danielle was one of the youngest looking of her kind. She had been turned at a young age of seventeen. She wore her hair still long. Her clothes were that of the uniform of a band of police like Vampires called Death Dealers. It was a Black leather outfit of a corset, pants and long trench coat. She wore knee high black boots also.

Danielle truly had kept her distance away from this LOD agent but this night she was not going to escape as easily as the past. It started as a quiet night. Very few lycan's were out this night and she had a feeling they were not showing for a reason. Her feeling soon passed as she spotted a lycan below on the street. She stood as she moved across the roof her eyes paling to a light blue as her eyes kept watch on the movements of the lycan so not to lose it. She hoped each gap upon the roof that was the allies that lead in from the street on the ground. She moved now as she was unaware she too was being watched.

****

The female watched from the shadows as she too had spotted the lycan. This night she wasn't worried of the lycan she was in search of another. She spotted the Vampire on the roof and smiled softly. That was her target. The female would be a light adversary and would defeat her outright and get the information she required. She moved to a point in the street to get a better view of the scene and to watch the vampire and lycan tire each other out and then she would kill the Lycan outright and then corner the Vampire and question her before spilling her blood. She was standing there when the Vampire flew down from the rooftop. Soon the vampire was taking off after the lycan once again.

Suddenly the lycan stopped mid street as so did Danielle. She watched the lycan her heart pounding some as she waited to see what the lycan would do not wanting to attack the lycan on the street in front of all the people. The lycan was the one to turn as he yelled out load. "Bloood…!"

As Danielle saw the lycan's weapon come out she moved suddenly as she ducked behind a bin just in time before the round after round of UV rounds came at her striking the bin but none striking her. She sat waiting for the lycan's weapon to either jam, which they were prone to do as lycan's never looked after their weapons, or to run out of ammo. It was at this moment she spotted a lone female seeming far more interested than most in the scene but what struck out more was her lack of fear and Danielle knew the female was an agent. Danielle cursed some as she mumbled "That's all I need a damn LOD agent on my back while this lycan is in a rage"  
Soon the lycan's weapon stopped and Danielle peered out from behind the bin seeing the lycan fiddling with the weapon. Danielle herself came out firing as she walked toward the lycan, the lycan ducking a little before it tossed its weapon aside and ripped of its shirt. It was preparing to morph. Danielle cursed once again as she was too far from the lycan to get in a good shot at the lycan and stop the change with a bullet round. She soon was staring at a fully formed lycan growling and heaving as its eyes stared back at her.

Soon the lycan was charging as people on the street screamed seeing the creature. Danielle began firing upon it but at the moment nothing phased it. It would be soon on top of her and she only had one shot to stop it killing her outright. She stood straight with a sideways pose and aimed one weapon. She aimed and fired the lycan now about two feet from her. As soon as she fired the Lycan's head snapped back as a small amount of blood came between its eyes. However the lycan was moving at speed and the shot hadn't stopped the momentum of the creatures charge. The Lycan dropped now as it slid the last two feet and struck her as she found herself flying back threw the air and landing among a pile of trashcans pilled against the wall as she struck the wall also. For a moment she was dazed barely moving her weapons long flown from her hands.

Danielle stirred again as she held her head and moved to sit up. As she did her ribs sent a sharp pain threw her. She gasped as her hand moved automatically to grasp her side. She gritted her teeth till the pain eased some and then she remembered herself. The LOD agent had to be still around. She was about to move when the female landed right in front of her. The female stood in her path of her escape as she smiled down at her. "Guess your not as strong as I thought you were, pity I was looking forward to a good fight" Said the agent as she looked to her. Danielle Stared back some. The female continued some. "Don't worry this will be quick but first one thing". Danielle's mind raced, she was not about to die this night and not at the hands of a damn LOD agent. She glanced around some as she tried to think and then she looked to the agent some with her cold eyes. "Where is…." The agent was suddenly cut of mid speech as Danielle's legs rose and booted the agent in the stomach knocking her back. Danielle stood quickly almost falling again as the pain hit again in her movements of her ribs been broken. She was running her breathing she finding it hard to. She ran down the street as fast as she could knowing if she didn't she was dead. She was running on pure adrenaline but she found she was suddenly coughing and gasping. It was hard for her to breath normally and she was coughing up large amounts of blood as people screamed in the streets running thinking she was infected.

The LOD female stood after she looked around growling some as her features changed she now had black hair red streaks as she growled some. "I'll get you for that bloodsucker" She moved as she followed Danielle's scent. And the bloods smear on different places.

Danielle had made it to a Fire escape and moved suddenly up it to the roof as she collapsed at the top panting some. She had broken ribs and one had punctured her lung, she knew that now. She would of normally passed out by now but the adrenaline and will to live kept her conscious. She moved onto her hands and knees as she stood again and began running across the rooftops again knowing the agent wouldn't be far behind. She glanced around some praying one of her fellow comrades would come to her rescue but none were around. Her eyes were barely open but she kept moving as she came to a gap and hopped it as she fell on the other side. She was losing all control of her movements as she lay resting briefly before she was moving again.

The agent was soon also up the fire escape Danielle had climbed. As she reached the top Four Death Dealers appeared from above on a higher roof. The demon that held within the agent attacked the first one that charged plunging its clawed hand right through the vampire as he screamed out and fell. The other three continued to block her path but she spoke some like she was talking to someone but not them though no one was around but them. The voice was a little distorted like it were two voices and then she looked back to the remaining vampires. "Your are lucky today bloodsuckers, I am only after the female so if you please move I will spare your lives" They didn't move and she growled and done away with two as she left the last one in a daze as she moved back after Danielle.

Danielle was still running which was surprising as she was with barely any breath and broken bones which wouldn't heal while she was moving. If she could just rest she would be alright. She came to a sudden dead end in the roof. A gap she simply couldn't jump across. She glanced down now as she looked to the drop. She took a deep breath and leaped as she landed below. She used her hands to get her balance and glanced up some and then got up as she ran down the alley and moved behind a bin. She had escaped at least she thought she had. She sat there her eyes closing as she decided, just a minutes rest, just enough to heal so she could breath. For a moment of that rest she lost consciousness. She sat bolt upright now her lungs had healed but her bones were only still knitting together. She breathed in cursing herself for losing consciousness. She moved now as she stood and began to move off. Out of nowhere the female agent appeared. "Thought you could lose me huh? I followed your scent and your fear your not easy to lose, now as I was about to ask earlier before I kill you, where is Selene I know she is with that lycan Michael" Danielle backed up in alarm as she found herself back against the bin again no where to go.  
"I don't know where she is only Kraven knows that and he's missing" She mumbled some knowing she was more than likely dead anyway. The agents image suddenly changed as she looked to Danielle.  
"I'm sorry for that I have no control over it" She turned to walk away but Danielle was far from finished with her. Danielle was not going to let the woman live to hunt her another day. She moved as soon as the agent turned her back as she pounced her from behind and bit into her neck not caring what the blood may do to her as she drank at the things blood. The woman screamed in alarm but soon weakened and collapsed. Danielle released her suddenly once she fell as she fell on her back gripping her stomach in agony. She panted some the blood trying to eject itself from her system as she vomited as soon as she rolled on her stomach. The female seemed to be dead. She heaved some trying her best to eject the blood out of her but knowing she had accomplished what she wanted.

Danielle was there a moment when a Male Death Dealer that knew her appeared from nowhere. He came to her side seeing she was injured and not in great condition. He was worried, he knew Danielle pretty well and he lifted her in a cradled lift as he got her out of there and back to the mansion to get her healed and better.

The agent lay seemibly dead in that alley for two days before a fello agent found her. He took her back t headquarters to heal her and soon the female was back on the street but she was not the same thing as before she had a vampire species in her now. Danielle was also back but her condition was not good. The vampire who had found her was by her side to stop her from getting hurt as he knew she was not at her best. The demons blood had a bad effect on her. She was still vomiting whenever she fed. She had been sick for well over a week. She still wasn't well. She sat there as she stood suddenly the vampire at her side as he held her. "What is it?" He asked concerned. She didn't answer. She had seen the agent and she was still very much alive. The agent was eating something and as she watched the agent buckled over in pain. The female had fed on food when she was now a vampire. Suddenly she was heading her and the males way and Danielle drew back some as she was held by the male some. It was there she saw the female take her new vampire form and she smiled some as she taunted the agent telling her what she had now become. It was then they left her to die as a vampire in the sunlight of the dawn. They never did know however if they agent did die.


End file.
